Un Secreto Bajo La Lluvia
by Sakuracello08
Summary: Mi cuerpo se giró involuntariamente al escuchar aquella orden,y ahí estaba Sasuke, a mi lado, a pocos centímetros de mí.-Q-qué? -logré articular finalmente.-Yo quería que nos dejaran solos.-Ne-necesitas hablar de-de algo?-Necesito esto... Lemon XD


Título: Un Secreto Bajo La Lluvia.

Personajes Principales: Karin y Sasuke Uchiha.

Rating: M. (Contiene un poquito de Lemon) XD

Capítulos: Uno. X3

Aclaraciones: Los personajes pertenecen al anime y al manga Naruto de Masashi Kishimoto. La trama del fic es de mi propiedad y es original.

*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;

Debido a la feroz batalla entre el miembro de Akatsuki, Deidara y el líder de nuestro equipo, Uchiha Sasuke, nos encontramos en un albergue mientras Sasuke se recupera de sus heridas.

Jūgo es quién se encargo de curarlo, mientras que el estúpido de Suigetsu y yo vigilamos el lugar ya que Sasuke duerme desde hace unos días.

Ahggrr!! Por qué Sasuke incluiría a un imbécil como Suigetsu y Jūgo en el equipo? Suigetsu no sirve para nada, lo único que sabe hacer es molestarme y lanzarme comentarios indirectos sobre Sasuke. Lo aborrezco! Jūgo por su parte, terminará asesinándonos a causa de su doble personalidad. Es gracias a Sasuke que el equipo se mantiene unido.

Es que él es tan... increíble!! Es serio, frío, calculador, severo, pero siempre se muestra genial y calmado. Es muy hábil, su velocidad, su fuerza, su destreza y sus jutsus son excepcionales. Además posee el sharingan. Su cabello es hermoso, su piel es tan pálida, su voz, su dulce aroma, su sonrisa torcida y esos penetrantes ojos negros... además de su hermoso chakra... Me uní al equipo para mantenerme cerca de él. Y estoy segura de que ni Jūgo ni burro de Suigetsu sospechan que esa es la verdadera razón.

Estoy aburrida... Todos están durmiendo mientras es mi turno de vigilar. [Suspiro] Hace algo de frío y el cielo ha comenzado a nublarse, pronto lloverá. Me aparté de la ventana y me acerqué a Sasuke para mirarlo más cerca.

Sasuke se mira tan lindo y dulce cuando duerme... Sus labios son increíblemente tentadores...

-Hey Karin! Aléjate de Sasuke antes de que lo babees...

Eso me hizo saltar hasta el otro extremo de la habitación.

-Yo... yo n-no iba a ha-ha-hacer eso!! -dije tratando de disimular mis nervios-. Eres un imbécil repugnante Suigetsu!! Dormido aún... So-sólo estaba observando si Sasuke estaba dor-dormido aún.

-Por qué no eres honesta una vez? Algo así como: "Quiero estar al lado de Sasuke por siempre y para siempre" -dijo afinando la voz-.

-Eres un estúpido!! -dije golpeándolo varias veces hasta que su rostro se convirtió en agua.

-Yo se la verdad, se que tú...

-Suigetsu. Karin. Ya basta.

Esa hermosa voz... Eso fue suficiente para que nos detuviéramos.

-Sasuke -preguntó Suigetsu mientras su rostro retomaba su forma-. Karin te ha despertado?

-Suigetsu fue quien comenzó todo - dije a mi favor con tono serio.

-Llevo despierto un rato.

Qué? Entonces escuchó lo que el burro de Suigetsu dijo? Al pensar eso no pude evitar sentir un rubor cubriendo mis mejillas. Rápidamente me giré y me dirigí hacia la ventana.

-No he percibido ninguna presencia fuerte de chakra cerca -dije para desviar el tema-.

-Buen trabajo Karin.

-Te has recuperado rápidamente Sasuke -le dijo Jūgo.

-Sí.

Miré por la ventana nuevamente. Estaba comenzando a llover.

- Jūgo. Suigetsu. Vayan por algo de comida y traten de recolectar alguna otra información sobre Akatsuki o Uchiha Itachi -dijo Sasuke con autoridad en su voz-.

-De acuerdo. Traeré nuevas vendas también -le contestó Jūgo saliendo de la cabaña.

-Vale, vale. Karin, espero que puedas cuidar bien de Sasuke -dijo Suigetsu saliendo de la cabaña con un tono de burla-. Ah, y no lo babees esta vez...

Grrrr!! Mi zapato fue a dar en la puerta justo cuando el repugnante de Suigetsu la cerró. La lluvia comenzó a volverse más fuerte.

-Sasuke, estarán bien con esta lluvia? -pregunté dudosa-.

-Sí.

La habitación se sumergió en un silencio incómodo. El aire se hizo más pesado. Seguí mirando hacia la ventana... aún estaba sonrojada y él no podía verme así.

-Karin.

Mi cuerpo se giró involuntariamente al escuchar aquella orden.

Y ahí estaba Sasuke, a mi lado, a pocos centímetros de mí.

-Q-qué? -logré articular finalmente-.

-Yo quería que nos dejaran solos.

Su aliento me embrujaba... Esperen un minuto. Que era eso que acababa de escuchar? De seguro estaba paranoica o estaba escuchando mal. Pero no podía moverme mientras me miraban esos ojos negros...

-Ne-necesitas hablar de-de algo? -dije nerviosa por su proximidad, esperando obtener una respuesta coherente y afirmativa-.

-No.

-Entonces...

-Necesito esto -dijo Sasuke, segundos antes de que tomara mi cara entre sus manos y me besara ferozmente.

Mi cerebro se convirtió en gelatina. Era incapaz de reaccionar. Su beso era hambriento, fuerte; y a la vez tierno y suave, Sasuke comenzó a acariciarme con su lengua, y yo le permití el acceso... la sensación era exquisita. Mientras él me envolvía entre sus brazos, su calor penetraba mi ropa, su aroma dulce estaba acabando con mis sentidos. Sus manos comenzaron a acariciarme la espalda produciendo pequeñas corrientes eléctricas en mí. Comenzó a jugar con mi cabello. Suavemente me mordió el labio inferior, provocando que gimiera, pero mi gemido fue acallado por un beso más intenso aún y comencé a sentir un calor en mi vientre.

Si darme cuenta, Sasuke me estaba recostando sobre su cama, al mismo tiempo que me quitaba los lentes y los depositaba el suelo, mientras se colocaba sobre mí.

Dejó mi boca para empezar a besarme el lóbulo de la oreja, mordisqueándola suavemente, en el instante que sus manos se deslizaban por las curvas de mi cintura, provocándome reacciones salvajes. Estaba despertando una parte dormida en mí. Abrí los ojos y miré hacia la ventana, el cielo estaba gris y estaba lloviendo muy fuerte. Dejé de escuchar la lluvia para concentrarme en escuchar la respiración agitada de Sasuke...

Jugué con los mechones de su cabello, era realmente suave... bajé mis manos para acariciarle la espalda con mis dedos. Él fue descendiendo lentamente dejando un rastro de besos sobre mi cuello mientras sus manos torturaban mi cuerpo. Su aroma me embriagaba... Sasuke llegó al cuello de mi blusa y entonces me miró a los ojos.

-Si algo te molesta, dímelo y pararé -dijo con tono tierno y a la vez autoritario-.

Yo sólo conseguí asentir con la cabeza. Aquellos ojos me convertían en un animal paralizado cuando se encuentra frente a su depredador.

Sasuke sonrió para volver a besarme, me derretí al ver su sonrisa. Él sabía lo que me estaba provocando. Su beso se había hecho más ardiente y exigente al igual que sus caricias.

Lentamente comenzó a bajar el cierre de mi blusa y a desabrochar mi sostén hasta dejar al descubierto mis pechos. Un hormigueo recorrió mis senos que al instante se endurecieron cuando un aire frío pasó por mi piel expuesta. Sasuke comenzó a tocarlos con suavidad... sus caricias tenían mucho poder. Me hacía desear más.

Mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar cuando pasó la lengua por un pezón, para comenzar a jugar con el con su lengua y a mordisquearlo... Luego su boca se apoderó del otro pezón, succionándolo, provocando que mi deseo se hiciera más fuerte y el calor dentro de mí aumentara, pude percibir que mi humedad había aumentado considerablemente.

Definitivamente este era otro de sus talentos.

Él continuó besándome los senos mientras ágilmente de deshacía de mis shorts y mis medias. Dejándome tan sólo con unas braguitas negras de encaje. Se separó un poco de mí para quitarse el kimono y dejar al descubierto su pálido y perfecto cuerpo además de su dura erección.

Kami sama!! Uchiha Sasuke era increíble!! Y si él deseaba a hacerme el amor, que así fuera.

Nuevamente se inclinó hacia mí y pasando sus labios por mi vientre me quitó las braguitas. Dejándome completamente desnuda ante él.

-Eres muy hermosa -dijo antes de volver a colocarse sobre mí nuevamente-.

Un leve rubor cubrió mis mejillas. Sus palabras resonaban en mi cabeza. Separó mis piernas con sus brazos y su mano descendió lentamente por mi cuerpo hasta encontrar mi clítoris, sin pensarlo, comenzó a jugar con el, torturándome y causándome un temblor en las piernas.

Mi cuerpo convulsionó violentamente y dejé escapar un gemido cuando Sasuke me tomó con la boca. No podía evitar retorcerme ante sus caricias, eché la cabeza hacia atrás por las grandes olas de placer, una y otra vez era penetrada por la lengua de Sasuke, me lamía y me acariciaba de una manera muy sensual.

Nunca había experimentado algo así, pude escuchar unos gemidos que se escapaban de la garganta de él, y eso me erizaba más la piel. Otra vez mi cuerpo convulsionó fuertemente al sentir que Sasuke introducía dos dedos dentro de mí, y en esta ocasión no pude evitar gemir. Escuché una leve risa de Sasuke mezclada con el sonido de la lluvia... él aumentó el ritmo de las caricias, movía su lengua y sus dedos aún más rápido, más profundo, mi cabeza daba vueltas, apreté fuertemente la sábana entre mis manos, ya no podía soportar más su tortura.

Y de manera violenta alcancé el clímax al instante que grité su nombre y mi cuerpo se convulsionaba por el placer.

Sasuke se colocó sobre mí con una enorme y sexy sonrisa. Cerré mis ojos para disfrutar del olor masculino de su cuerpo, aún no podía creer que todo esto fuera real, volvió a besarme fieramente, sus manos acariciaban todo mi cuerpo posesivamente, mientras yo besaba su cuello, me estremecí al sentir su erección presionando contra mi feminidad, levanté mis caderas para sentirlo más aún, estaba desesperada por tenerlo dentro.

Sentí la punta de su sexo entrar en mí, en respuesta mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar, no podía concentrarme en nada mientras él se movía lentamente dentro de mí, me acariciaba con sus manos y su lengua jugaba en mi boca, era una sensación muy erótica. Abrí mis ojos y ya no vi al Sasuke serio y autoritario, líder del equipo; tenía el cabello despeinado y el cuerpo cubierto con un leve sudor, ahora simplemente tenía el aspecto de un hombre muy atractivo haciéndome el amor.

-Sa-Sasuke -susurré cerca de su oído mientras rodeaba su cuello con mis brazos-.

-Karin. Debemos celebrar el misterio que de entre todos los lugares del mundo, tú y yo nos hemos encontrado.

Esas palabras quedarían grabadas en mi memoria para siempre.

Me estaba arrastrando al borde de la satisfacción con cada empuje de sus caderas, la mezcla de su caliente erección dentro de mí y la de su hábil lengua dentro de mi boca estaba acabando conmigo. Mi pulso se aceleró rápidamente, mis nervios estaban por explotar mientras que Sasuke empujaba aún más profundo y más rápido. La respiración entrecortada de ambos se agitó más aún y hundí mis dedos en su espalda.

-Sas-Sasuke...

Sasuke no se detuvo, al contrario aumentó la velocidad de su dulce tortura dejándome sin aliento, mi cuerpo estaba temblando y convulsionando fuertemente, yo no era capaz de soportar más placer.

-Sasuke!!

Grité su nombre cuando alcancé mi segundo orgasmo más fuerte que el anterior, cayendo pesadamente sobre las sábanas y al mismo tiempo miré a Sasuke cerrar sus ojos, pude sentir que su cuerpo se tensaba y con un empuje aún más fuerte se derramó dentro de mí. Abracé el cuerpo de Sasuke que quedó convulsionando sobre el mío.

Sentía todo mi cuerpo palpitar a causa del éxtasis que acababa de sentir, pude tocar el cielo con mis manos, la intensidad de mi orgasmo había sido increíble. Estaba exhausta y me dolía todo el cuerpo, nunca había experimentado un placer como ese. La lluvia comenzaba a cesar.

Fue entonces cuando pude sentir la presencia de dos chakras aproximarse, definitivamente tenían que ser Jugo y el estúpido Suigetsu.

-Sasuke... Jugo y el tonto de Suigetsu se aproximan -le dije, pero lamentado que ellos no tardaran más tiempo-.

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza, se incorporó lentamente y me dio un beso suave en los labios, para levantarse completamente y comenzar a ponerse su kimono y a acomodar su cabello.

Recogí mis cosas y rápidamente mi puse mi ropa, acomodé las sábanas donde horas antes contemplé a Sasuke dormir y me senté mirando hacia la ventana, un rubor cubrió nuevamente mis mejillas por todo lo que acababa de pasar.

-Ya estamos aquí -dijo Jūgo tocando la puerta de la cabaña-.

-Adelante -dijo Sasuke, con su tono serio-.

-Sasuke, tenemos información de que varios grupos de ninjas de Konoha te están buscando -dijo el repugnante de Suigetsu-.

-Hemos permanecido mucho tiempo aquí -dijo Sasuke calmadamente-. Prepárense, partimos en unos minutos.

-Sí.

Mientras empacábamos nuestras cosas, el idiota de Suigetsu se aproximó a mí con una mueca burlona.

-Karin, lograste no babear a Sasuke esta vez?

Como si fuera una película, pasaron las imágenes de lo que había tenido lugar entre Sasuke y yo hace unos minutos atrás.

-Eres un estúpido Suigetsu!! -dije furiosa y completamente sonrojada, al tiempo en que golpeaba su rostro, convirtiéndolo en agua otra vez.

-Hey! Hey! Sólo bromeaba!

Sasuke apareció fuera de la cabaña.

-Jūgo. Suigetsu. Karin. Vámonos.

-Sí -respondimos los tres al unísono-.

Miré sus hermosos ojos y Sasuke me dedicó una sonrisa torcida. Me mordí el labio inferior. Ese sería nuestro secreto.

"Debemos celebrar el misterio que de entre todos los lugares del mundo, tú y yo nos hemos encontrado".

Definitivamente, sería un hermoso secreto.

Fin.

*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;

Muchas gracias por leer mi fic!! Es cierto, soy amante del SasuSaku, pero esta historia fue algo que me soñé hace poco, y la protagonista era Karin, así que por recomendación de mi amigo Sabaku no Arsjok decidí convertirlo en fic describiendo fielmente mi sueño, y quise que fuera de un solo capítulo para que no perdiera su sabor. Es el primer lemon que escribo, así que discúlpenme si no cubre sus expectativas. Gracias nuevamente!! LOL XD


End file.
